A Brothers Love is Strong
by 70's Lover
Summary: What will Dallas do after the past catches up to him and he finds out that things never changed with his mom? Will he come to find out that a brothers love is stronger than friendship or will he walk away and be the cold hearted guy he grew up to be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own the guys from the outsiders. They belong to S.E. Hinton. I do own Linda, her mom and her step-dad.

_I was sitting in my room where my little sister was sleeping in her bed. I was supposed to be asleep but all I hear is my mom and step-dad arguing. The next thing I knew, mom came in with a belt in her hands._

The next morning I woke up to Linda cuddling and crying. I didn't know what to do; I was only a kid for Christ sakes. I just tried to cuddle with her but it hurt from where mom hit me with the belt.

A few moments later mom came in, all red in the face, "Time to get your ass out of bed Dallas, you're leaving," she shouted as she packed some of my clothes. I tried to hide the pain as I sat up and looked at my mom.

"What do you mean I'm leaving?" I asked with a yawn.

"I just need you out of here as soon as possible, plus the state is taking you away from me," she told me. I sighed and followed her down to the living room and out the door. Some lady was standing there and she took me away. I felt so sorry for my sister. Why doesn't she have to leave? I had so many questions to ask, but I was scared to ask them.

"_Why, why am I leaving my mommy?" I asked in a shaky voice._

"_Your daddy got full custody of you, you're going to live with him now," the lady told me. I was kinda happy to hear that I get my daddy now, but I am going to miss my sister Linda._

I woke up sweating; I hated to remember that day. Who knows how bad mom got after I left and the only person there to get the abuse was Linda. I looked around the room and realized I was still at Buck's. Sylvia was lying next to me. I quickly got out of bed, got dressed and left the house. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I needed to get my thoughts straight. If mom and Linda needed me they would have came for me already. Right?

I got past a house and saw a moving van backed into the place. I chuckled knowing that it probably was some stuck up family but they could only afford a house on this side of the tracks. I walked into my dad's place and ran up the rickety stairs and to my room. I grabbed a clean outfit and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I stopped at my dad's room when I saw the light on.

"Everything cool, dad?" I asked. I know dad and I don't get along the best but sometimes I fear that I'll come home and find him dead.

"Yeah son, everything's okay, just got a call from your mother," he spoke, I was shocked, after eleven damn years she finally calls, " she's moving her family here to Tulsa to get out of the danger of New York. I guess her daughter and the five year old are coming also."

"After all these damn years she's finally showing up in our lives, nice, well I'm taking a shower then heading over to Darry's," I told him with anger. She had no right to not talk to me or anything these past few years.

"Okay Dally," he replied. I nodded and went to the bathroom to take my shower. A while later I got out, got dressed and took my shoes and socks down to the living room. Dad was sitting on the couch so I sat in the chair and glanced at the movie he was watching. I wasn't sure what it was but it was making me chuckle a little.

"What the hell are you watching?" I asked chuckling.

"I have no idea son, there's nothing on but the news or cartoons," he replied with a shrug.

"Fun, well, I'm off, want me to grab supper or just find something here for us?" I asked. Like I said, dad and I have our days where we're nice as hell to each other, then the next we're at each other throats.

"Yeah, here's some money just grab some burgers and fries, we have drinks here," he replied handing me some money. I put it in my pocket and left the house.

I left the house and headed over to Darry's house. After I got there I got thinking of what my dad said about mom and her family showing up, that could include Linda, unless she got taken away also. I shrugged as I entered the house and sat on the couch next to Johnny. The movie my dad was watching is playing here also, I guess everyone here was tired of the news or cartoons.

Darry came into the room and I guess he noticed something was bothering me, "Dally, you okay man?" he asked. I nodded in reply, not really wanting to talk about what's bugging me like chicks do. That gets annoying as hell.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. One thing that was bothering me is why my dad was kind, but that's how dad is though. Steve came in with a black eye, most likely from his old man, his dad is worse than mine sometimes.

"Hey all," Steve greeted with a smirk and smacked Soda upside the head. Soda glared at him and started a wrestling match.

I got up and went to the kitchen, "Hey I gotta question for ya, man," I quietly spoke.

"What's up?" Dar asked me in reply.

"Well, my dad just told me today that my mom and her family are moving to Tulsa, but I kinda am worried to see mom," I told him.

"Okay, first off why are you scared to see her?" Darry asked me.

"I ain't scared, but the last time I saw her was when the state took me away and shipped me here to live with my dad. The reason I was shipped off was that mom was abusive and blamed me for my father leaving," I replied, "But, I left a half sister in new York and that's another reason I'm worried; I loved the kid, yeah I was only five but I protected her from our mom. I'm just afraid to find out that our mom started abusing her after I left."

"Oh, I see, well the only thing I can say is, if you run into them just don't get upset unless you know your sister has been abused," he stated then said, "Also, why haven't you told anyone about your sister before?" I shrugged, not really sure how to answer. I tried to forget New York as much as I could, but I guess it's true when they say the past will someday catch up to you and bite you in the ass. This time, it's biting me hard in the ass, but I'm not sure how hard.

"Well, I'm outta here. See ya later, man," I called leaving the kitchen. Johnny and Pony were gone so I just left on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

After I got my stuff unpacked I sighed a very happy sigh. I glanced at the ring I wear as a promise to myself no sex until I was married. I got up and left the room, "Ma, I'm going to town, need anything?" I called as I got to the top of the stairs.

My step-dad Frank came out and handed me some money, "Could you get us each a pack of smokes and a bottle of pop each?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, is that it, want me to get Melody something also?" I asked about my kid sister. She was a cutie and a hand full; she's two and looks just like her dad, who's my step-dad.

"No thanks sweetie, be careful, it looks chilly so take a jacket in case it gets cold," Frank told me.

"Okay dad, I'll be home later," I told him and went down the stairs. Hoping he wouldn't stop me about my cute outfit. To me it's cute because I have on my white go-go boots, a black Mini skirt, white top and my white sunglasses. I slipped my black jacket in the backseat of the car. I hated wearing one, just for the fact it hides my cuteness.

I made it to town and found my store. But I had to walk past two guys to get there. I tried to ignore them, until I heard them let both whistle my way. I just simply flipped them off and kept walking. I wasn't really in the mood to put up with a guy right now.

I went into the drug store to get the cigarettes for mom and Frank when I heard, "So pretty lady, what brings you here?" in my ear. I smirked at that, wow, my first day and already being hit on.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I simply replied with a smirk. The guy stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at me. He was kinda scaring me.

"Don't I know you?" he asked. I shrugged; just as the other guy walked in I finally took my sunglasses off. The guy in front of me; his eyes went huge, "Linda?" he asked staring into my piercing blue eyes.

I was confused on who this guy was, "depends on whose asking," I replied. He didn't look familiar to me, but no one in this town should, it's my first day here.

"Dallas Winston," he told me and I just glared at him, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, just, just leave me alone, I, I don't want to talk to you right now, I got to get home," I told him as I paid for the stuff I needed to get.

"Linda, wait, what the hell's the matter?" he asked, making me stop in the door way as the tears built up in my eyes.

"Nothing, I just have to get home, I'll see you around," I softly told him and left towards home. If I was late getting this to my mom she'd beat me worse than ever. Suddenly a hand was placed on my arm, I tightened up and heard.

"Look, I don't know if you remember, but mom used to beat the hell outta me. Is she abusin' ya?" he asked. I felt the tears start to fall.

"Dally please, I, I need to get home," I begged. He let me go and I basically ran home, scared to know what she'll do to me if I don't get her, her stuff quick enough. I always have to get her, her stuff before I do anything of my own.

I got home and ran inside, "ma I got your stuff," I called out and heard someone coming downstairs.

"Bout time you lazy, good for nothing child," she called me and slapped me across the face. I felt something running down my cheek, I reached up and wiped my cheek off a little and saw blood on my hand, "you're worthless, just like Dallas, that's why he was sent to live with his piece of crap father." She hit me a couple more times. I learned that you never talk back or at all when she's like this, "I should have sent you to your father when I had the chance." Then she hit me one more time before I got the courage to run out of the house, "STAY OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" she yelled. I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks. Stinging like acid when they hit the cut.

I got to the end of the fence and cried harder. I couldn't go any further since all I saw was blurriness from crying. I felt someone lift my face up, "You okay kid?" the voice of Dally came.

"I, I'm fine," I softly told him.

"No you're not, come with me," he told me as he pulled me up to my feet. I followed him as good as I could. I had no idea where he was taking me but I just knew I didn't want to be home.

"Dally she," was all I got out and cried harder. Just thinking about it hurts.

Suddenly I was sat on something soft. I sighed and tried my hardest not to cry. A few moments later I felt a cloth of some type get put on my cheek. I flinched, "Easy now," Dally's rough voice quietly told me.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked calmer now. I learned how to calm myself down quick, just because if I cried in front of my mother she'd beat me more. I glanced at Dally as he pulled me off the couch by my arm and led me to the bathroom, "Be right out." He nodded. I closed the door and went to the bathroom sink. I noticed I had a wash cloth, I decided that I'll clean myself up, like normal. I flinched each time I touched my cheek, but you get used to the pain after a while. After I finally got the cut to stop bleeding I was thankful, I hate the site of blood. I used the restroom, the real reason I needed to find the bathroom. I washed my hands after I flushed and made my way slowly to the living room. There were a few other guys there, I stopped in my tracks.

"Come on over here, kid. They ain't gonna bite ya," Dally told me from his spot on the couch. I slowly went over and sat down with him. My hands started to shake, not really sure why they were, probably because I am scared to be around new people, "Sis this is the gang, guys this is my kid sister Linda. Their names are Johnny, Pony, Steve, Soda, Two-Bit and Darry."

"Um, nice, nice to meet you all," I quietly told them. They all nodded in reply.

"Linda lets go hang in the kitchen, you and I need to talk," Dally basically ordered. I sighed and followed him to the kitchen.

"Do you drink coffee Linda?" Darry, I think was his name, asked me.

"Yeah, I, I do," I hate when I am nervous, I stutter a lot.

"Black?" he asked and I nodded in reply. He handed me a cup of coffee.

'Thank you," I politely told him.

"How long is that cut, you got?" Dally asked making me jump. Before I answered the back of my shirt was being pulled up, "Damn it, and is that from that bitch?"

"Y-yes," was all I could get out.

"It needs to be cleaned, follow me please," Darry spoke. I placed my coffee cup down and followed him to the bathroom. Dally removed my shirt reveling a whole lot more cuts, bruises and scares from before. I heard Dally swearing under his breath and Darry looked pale. I wanted to run but Dally was blocking the door so I had no way out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Darry and Dally had Linda in the bathroom. They took her shirt off revealing a whole hell of a lot more cuts, scars and bruises all over her upper body. Darry saw how it looked like her left side of her rib cage was bulging a little. He had a disappointed mixed with pain look written on his face.

When she said it was from her mom she feared that Dally would do something about it. Or Darry would call the cops on her mother. She felt a wet, cold something get placed on her back then pain started to shoot down her back, making tears threat to fall again. She flinched and felt hands grab hers. She glanced up and saw Dally holding her hands down so she can't rip the towel off her back.

"Easy, just a few more seconds," the voice of Darry came from behind her. She nodded in reply trying to forget the pain that was shooting through her body. After Darry had the long cut and the small ones around it cleaned out he put a bandage on it, "There's that one done."

"It's okay, the rest will be okay and thank you," she told them and tried to get her hands free from Dally's grip. He shook his head no and held her hands tighter allowing Darry to clean her other cuts. She flinched when he touched the back of her ribs. Dally noticed she had her eyes closed tightly and the tears were slowly falling from her eyes.

"Stop bein' such a pansy ass and get through this. Think of some happy times or somethin'," Dally told her. She sighed and tried to think of the good times but nothing really was coming to mind.

How could a mother do this shit to someone? Dally and Darry both kept thinking. Darry started to wrap her ribcage in an ace bandage, trying to help them heal some. Linda knew they were broken, but she really didn't care. She learned to live with the pain.

She heard the bathroom door get opened and someone gasp in horror. She glanced and saw the guy she thinks is named Soda standing there.

"Wha-What happened?" Soda asked as he checked the cut on her cheek and saw the bandage on her back.

"I, my mom," she knew she couldn't lie, since Darry and Dally already knew the truth about the cuts and stuff.

"She, your mom did this all, man I thought Johnny's parents were bad," Soda spoke making Linda flinch a little. He had hatred in his voice and the last time she heard that tone she got smacked across the face.

"He ain't gonna hurt ya, Linda," Dally told her harsher then needed. She just nodded and looked down at her feet, "How long before she can take a shower and get all blood out of her hair?"

"Tomorrow would be better so the cuts on her back have some time to heal a little more, even though the water will help clean them more, but I'm just scared that the water will hurt the long one the most," Darry replied.

"Tomorrow I agree, plus, I am tired as hell right now," Linda replied receiving a smirk from her brother, "What?"

"Nothin', just you remind me of well, me. Ya know, puttin' off things till tomorrow and actin' like you're tough and shit," Dally told her.

"We must take after mom then," she told him and Dally gave her a weird, confused look, "she's the same way."

"Oh right, we'll never be like her, she's to…abusive," Dally told her as he helped her put her shirt on.

"Yeah," was all Linda got out; She hurt and really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right then. Yeah, she knew Dally was messing around, trying to get her to laugh or something but she was tired as hell and just wanted to curl up and fall asleep.

"Hey, wanna go to a party? You can crash there for the night; it'll keep you out of the house?" Dally asked.

"I would love to, but if I don't show up at night to go to bed and be there in the morning mom will beat me more," she softly spoke. Dally mumbled something as he left the room, she heard the front door get slammed shut and the tears started to fall.

"Let's go out and get another cup of coffee," Darry told her and led her out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

"I, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid," she said wiping the tears off her cheeks. Soda came in, got a pop and sat down with Darry and her.

"Wanna play cards Linda?" Soda questioned.

"Only if it's Poker and more than just us two," she replied with a smile, even though it hurt to smile.

"Let's go, Steve and I were starting a game, maybe we can con Two-Bit and the rest to play also," Soda responded and followed her to the living room. Soda got her a chair and she sat down in the spot between Soda and Steve.

"What's this now, thinking you can beat us?" Steve joked and Linda nodded in reply.

"I am Dally's sister after all," she joked and the guys acted scared making her laugh.

"At least we got you laughing now," Soda spoke. She nodded and glanced at Two-Bit.

"How 'bout the rest of you come and try to beat me?" she challenged them. Two-Bit raised an eye brow, she matched the look. He strolled over, sat down across from her.

"You're on girly," Two-Bit told her with a smile. She softly smiled back, but still was hoping that Dallas wasn't doing anything stupid.

Two hours later Dallas came in and found Linda crashed on the couch. He smiled to himself and covered her up, he saw the boys playing poker so he decided to join.

"Whose hand was this?" Dally asked picking up the few cards that were laid down on the table.

"Linda's," Soda replied, "She won two games and lost two."

"Nice, it's not that bad of a hand I'll play these until I can't anymore," Dally replied while thinking that Linda might have won another game if she didn't fold.

A while later Linda wakes up panicking. Dally sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream, I've been having them ever since mom started the abuse," she replied with a yawn. She took the cards Dally had, "My turn again, I need to get my mind off the dream."

Dally smiled and let her play for a while. He knew he had to try to protect her, but he can't come out and take her away from their mom since he's not old enough. So he figured he'd do little things to keep her out of the house, if he doesn't go to jail first that is.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Linda woke up to the sound of the shower running and the sound of the TV softly playing. She rolled over to face the center of the room instead the back of a couch. When she did she saw Darry sitting in the arm chair watching TV. She looked around some more and saw Dally sitting on the end of the couch. She moved to sit up but her back was in a lot of pain, it caused her to let out a whimper.

"You're up," Darry greeted kindly.

"Well, awake that is, up, up not yet, I got to slowly sit up," she replied and grabbed Dally's arm and pulled herself up. Waking him up in the process, he helped her sit up and she slowly scooted back so she wasn't sitting on her big brothers lap, "Morning," she greeted to all that was there.

"Morning Sunshine," Dally smirked and she just rolled her eyes at him, "What, isn't that your nickname?"

"Was, after my dad left no one's called me that," she quietly replied then got up to go to the bathroom. After she came out there was a cup of coffee sitting on the coffee table in front of where she was sitting.

"I figured you'd like to have a cup," Darry told her kindly.

"Thank you Darry," she replied. He nodded back and finished getting ready for work, "Crap, what am I going to tell mom about last night and where I was?"

"I'll go with you and cover for you, I'll tell her we were catching up or somethin' like that," Dally told her. She nodded, hoping their mom would believe that story. She knew Frank would, but mom, she was scared as hell, "By the way, Linda, if you keep dressin' like that, you're gonna pick up a few bums like Steve and Two-Bit."

"Nope, sorry, I'm not here to date every guy in town, when I find the one, then I'll date until then I'll have the best big brother there to chase the guys away," she smiled sweetly at Dally. He rolled his eyes in return. She chuckled, "Oh Dallas Allen, don't worry, if Frank heard a guy was hitting on me he'd hit on them, by the way that's our new step-dad's name, Frank."

"That's great," was all Dally could say before the yawn escaped his mouth. She chuckled and stretched, feeling the pain in her ribs. She knows they are broken but the pain really doesn't bother her as much anymore.

"You okay Linda; you look like something is bothering you?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine Darry," she softly replied, thinking back on the dream she woke up from.

"_Mom stop, please, I didn't mean to break curfew, I was hanging with a couple friends," I pleaded, then felt mom's hands around my neck and shove me hard against the wall. She then pulled me from the wall and threw me onto the glass coffee table. Shattering underneath me, feeling blood come out of my back, not sure how bad the cut is. Mom then grabs me and constantly shoves me against the wall, making whatever glass was in back go in further each time. Suddenly it goes black._

Dally waved his hand in front of her face, she shifted her gaze onto him, "Yeah Dallas?"

"You sure you're okay? You're actin' a little out of it," Dally asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking is all," she replied and left it as is. She didn't want to talk about how bad the abuse really was back in New York.

"Okay, well, when you're ready, we can go back to your place," Dally told her and she gripped the coffee cup tighter and slowly drank her coffee, "She can't do shit to me anymore, I'll tell her it was my fault."

"She…She can to me though," Linda told him with anger in her eyes. Dally noticed the blue went darker a couple shades.

"She's your sister if her eyes get harder and darker when mad," Soda joked and that made Linda chuckle.

Linda finished her coffee, "Well, let's go face the biggest witch with a capital B out there," Linda told Dally standing up then stopping suddenly. She steadied herself and smirked, "Thank you for the help yesterday Darry and for the use of the couch, I didn't realize I was as tired as I was when I laid down the last time."

"You're welcome, and you're welcome to come over any time you need, the door is always unlocked and the couch normally is open," Darry told her.

"Okay, you might wake up with me here a lot," she said with a smile, receiving a smile from Darry. He watched the two leave and he hated to know what will happen when she got home.

On the way home Linda was walking slowly, she knew she'd get a beating of her life when she gets home. She dreaded the fact of going home to face her mom. They got to her house and she stopped at the gate.

"Well, um, this is home, I guess home," she spoke. Dally led her inside.

"MA!" Dally yelled and heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. He turned and saw the evil face he remembered when a belt was brought to the room for spankings.

"Dallas?" She asked in a bitter tone.

"Yeah ma, I ran into Linda, here, yesterday and we uh, you know caught up and shit. Talked about all those great memories we have," for this he gave a smirk, "Then I took her to a friend's house and he let her crash there since I didn't know where she lived and it was pretty late," Dally lied. He hoped she forgot how to tell when he lied.

"Oh that's fine Dallas, but young lady if you woke up in the middle of the night you should have fucking called me," their mom started in.

"How? I don't know the number yet," Linda asked her mom. Her mom glared at her.

"Don't speak to me that way child," she told Linda.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Dally asked, stepping in front of Linda.

"Do what? She's my daughter after all," their mom asked in return.

"No shit she is but you abused me when I was five, that's why I got sent here to dads. I know it is, so why the hell do you abuse your kids?" Dally asked.

"Get out!" their mom yelled at Dallas. Frank came down.

"Dad, help," Linda begged. Frank came over and grabbed his wife and held her back.

"Let me go, my son needs to be kicked out of the house for talking to me that way," Mary, their mom, yelled.

"You know where to find me if you need me, kid," Dally told Linda then left the house. He hated to leave Linda there but he really had no choice.

"You Bitch, you don't deserve to live," Dally could hear his mom shout. He ran home and went straight to his dad.

=^.,.^=

"Mary stop, she's just a kid," Frank yelled trying to get his wife off of his step-daughter. She was more like his own flesh and blood not just a step-daughter. Mary pushed him out of the way and started to slam Linda's head into the floor. Linda got a foot free and pushed her mom off of her. She got up with the help of Frank. But before she got to the door her mom grabbed her and threw her onto the coffee table.

=^.,.^=

Dally was sitting in the living room waiting for his dad to get home from work. He heard the car pull in and Dally wished he'd hurry up. The second his dad came in Dally sighed a happy sigh.

"Dad, Linda, my sister, is in trouble, you know how I was sent here since mom abused me and you filed for custody and won?" Dally said in one breath.

"Calm down son, what is this about?" his dad Joe asked.

"She's in trouble, man," Dally told him slower this time.

"What kind of trouble and how bad?" Joe asked.

"Well, you know how mom abused me and that's one reason you got custody?" Dally asked receiving a nod from his dad, "Well, mom is at it again but this time she's abusing Linda. From the looks of the scars it has been going on for years now. Damn bitch probably started it after I left."

"Well, there's really not much we can do son, call the cops, that's about it," Joe said in reply as he went up the stairs to change his clothes. Dally paced the floor. He could hear his mom yelling at his sister all the way to the house. He was scared that his mom could kill his sister. Between Johnny's parents and now his own mother, he was scared shitless about the two people he cared for the most. Yeah, Linda just re-showed up in his life after eleven years, but that's his family, his flesh and blood. He heard a loud, high pitched scream then it was silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard a loud, high-pitched scream come from Linda's. I was scared shitless to go there, I wasn't sure what I'll find when I open the door to the house. I glanced out and saw both mom and Frank leave but Linda wasn't with them. When I saw they were out of view I took that as my chance to go over and see if my sister was okay.

I got half way out the door and felt someone grab my arm, I glanced back and my dad was there, he shook his head no but I got out of his grip and went to see if my sister is okay or not. I got to the house and slowly opened the door.

_BANG!_ A gun went off. I felt a stinging sensation in my leg; I glanced down and saw the blood pouring out of my leg. I flinched and glanced around for my sister.

When I found her I had to quickly look away, the site wasn't what I wanted to see. I heard a gasp from behind me so I glanced and there was dad standing there.

"Your mom did this?" he asked. I nodded and glanced back at Linda.

Her face was cut up from what looked to be a knife or something sharp. I made my way to her and got down on my knees and noticed she had broken glass all around her, glass in her legs, burns from cigarettes on her hands and arms.

"Dad, call 911,"I barked at him. He ran to the phone and called.

"Dally?" Linda coughed out.

"Shut up, you need to save your voice," I ordered harsher then needed. But I just need her to keep quiet.

"Dally, mom did this," she told me not listening.

"Hurry up paramedics," I whispered, I glanced at her, "I know, mom's a bitch."

She chuckled then started coughing. I rolled her onto her side in case she pukes she won't choke on it, just one thing I remembered from Health Class, when I went. But I knew if she did that I'd be doing it also.

A while later the sirens were blaring from the ambulance as it approached the house. Dad went out and waved them down and led them to where Linda was.

"We need some of her information," one guy called. Dad looked at me since he knew nothing of her.

"Linda Marie Winston age thirteen," I called to the guy, he motioned for me to get in I glanced at dad, "if the bitch and Frank come back get the cops here as soon as you can, they are going down for hurting Linda."

"Where's my mama," a little voice called. I glanced and saw a cute little kid there. Wait, did I just say cute. I huffed.

"Dad, take her to your house, do not let mom near her, she'll be the one who gets it next if Linda doesn't make it," I ordered. The one cop took the child and placed her in the back with me. I put her on me knee that wasn't sore.

"What happened to my sissy?" the child asked full of tears.

"She'll be fine…what's your name, kid?" I softly spoke, not wanting to scare the young one.

"Melody," she told me. I smiled, mom mentioned if she ever had another daughter that'll be her name, "You?"

"Dally," I told her and she smiled and cried into my shirt when Linda let out a moan of pain. I hated to see my sister in pain my other sister scared like this, "Easy, kid. Our sister's gonna be okay." She looked up at me and those big brown eyes twinkled, not just from the tears but of joy.

"Our?" she asked. I cringed, not really sure how to explain it.

"Yeah Linda, you, and me all got the same mom," I told her and she smiled a little then gripped my shirt and put her thumb in her mouth. I was no good with kids. I wasn't sure what to do with her, besides sit here and hold her until we get to the hospital.

=^.,.^=

The cops showed up at the house the same time Mary and Frank did, they arrested the two for attempted murder and leaving a two year old in the house alone. Dally's dad, Joseph, told the cops where to find Melody, Dallas and Linda.

The cops thanked Joe for the help and allowed him to go back home. He did go home, just to get into his car and go to the hospital himself to check on the young ones. When he got there Dallas and Melody were sitting in the waiting room. Melody was sound asleep. His dad sat down next to him and they both sat there and waited patiently until the doctors told them anything.

It seemed like it took hours for the doctors to even look at Dallas, Melody and Joe. One doctor walked by and Dally grabbed him, "What's going on with my kid sister man?" Dally grumbled, pissed that four hours after he got there no one has told him anything.

"Name of your sister?" the doctor coldly asked him.

"Linda Winston," Dallas told him.

"She's stable, has a lot of stitches and a few broken bones, that's all I can say at this point of time," the doctor told him. A guy walked into the waiting room.

"Um, I'm here about my daughter Linda Martins," the guy spoke. Dally went over to him, "Dallas?"

"Yeah, Mike, it's me and she's under the name Linda Winston, since I wasn't sure what last name mom used on her," Dally told him, "all the idiots told me she was pretty screwed up with some broken bones and cuts, but she's stable."

The two of them sat down to wait another who knows how many hours it'll take for the doctors to tell them more, if they could. Dallas noticed that Melody was getting restless.

"What's wrong with you now?" Dally asked.

"Potty," Mel whined. Dally huffed and took her to the bathroom, he didn't know what to do. His dad came in.

"I'll do it, I've been around a few kids in my life," Dally nodded and his dad went into the stall and helped the little one. When she was done his dad helped her wash her hands and the three of them went back to the waiting room.

"So, uh, what all happened to Linda?" Mike softly asked Dallas.

"Well, mom beat her pretty bad, like she did to me, but this was worse than anything I've seen man; her face was all cut up, glass in her legs, burn marks from cigarettes on her arms and hands. Hell the other day a friend of mine and I cleaned a huge cut that went down the length of her spine," Dally told him.

Mike felt sick to his stomach; he knew he should have taken Linda with him when he got transferred to Tulsa on a job. Then the whole divorce happened when Mary found out she was pregnant with another man's child. Man that was just two years ago, it felt like a century to Mike.

"I knew I should have filed for custody of Linda when I had the chance, but it's too late now," Mike spoke up.

"I have an idea," Joe spoke up from his spot where he was playing with Mel on the floor with the few toys they have for kids.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, what's your idea dad?" Dally asked with a sigh.

"Well, I could take custody of the girls so the family can be together," Joe told him and Mike.

"I'll allow it since the last thing I knew Mary and I shared custody, I would rather have Linda be in a stable home instead of moving all over like I do for my work," Mike said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I would want Linda with me also and Mel here also," Dally said as Mel climbed onto his lap.

"Then tomorrow we'll go and talk to the cops, or whenever will be good," Joe said.

"Tomorrow will be better, the sooner the better," Mike said.

A few weeks later Linda was heading home with Dallas, Melody and Joe, she was sore some but the doctors gave her some pain medication to help with the pain.

The next day a court hearing was being held and the judge awarded Joe the custody of Melody and Linda both seeing how bad Linda was the judge did not want to see Melody go through the same thing.

Everyone was happy, well everyone but Linda's mom and step-dad that was. The kids went home with Joe and Dallas and they all were happy about the choice the judge made.

"Well, welcome home kids, for now you two ladies will be sharing a room, Darry said he'd help build in another room when the weather straightens out again," Joe told them.

"That's fine with me," Linda replied, "and also thank you."

"For what?" he asked in reply as he made lunch.

"For taking Mel and I in, it was this or foster care," she replied as she slowly made her way over to him.

"You're welocme and you need to sit down young lady before you hurt yourself," he told her with a smile.

"After this," she said and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back.

"Okay, you now win dad, I'm going to go stretch out on the couch if Dally's not hogging it," she told him with a smile and went to the living room, sat down and slowly laid on the couch.

"Pill time," Dally said with a smile and helped her sit up.

She took the pill then laid back down after Dally took the cup that had the water in it.

A few weeks have gone and the room was done, Mel was given the smaller room while Linda got the new room.

Even though she was in pain still she went with Dally to the Curtis house to hang out, she was starting to like Ponyboy but wouldn't let Dally know.

Slowly entering the house she got a chorus of 'hey' and 'how are you' from everyone.

"Hey all and sore as hell but other than that good, between Dally, Dad and Mel I'm being taken care of," Linda told everyone and sat on the couch next to Steve.

"You look way better then you did sweetie," Steve told her and she chuckled.

"I feel better also, and the walking helped my muscle un-cramp," she replied and gave him a one armed hug.

As the weeks and months passed Linda knew she found the right home for her and Mel to live in. She was happy she got her brother back and was happy she found a great father. Her birth father visits from time to time when he's in town, sometimes he'll just stop by to surprise her.

Mel was a happy girl since she got to be with her sissy and has her own room and lots of dolls and toys to play with. She was happy also since now she has a wonderful daddy and a new big brother to play with.

Dallas was one lucky guy since he has both of his sisters in a safe place and the court told his dad he needed to stop drinking or he could loose all three of his kids. So his dad stopped drinking and found a good paying job.

Looking over at his three children he is blessed to have Joe smiled as he watched Dallas get on all fours and act as a horse as Mel was on his back wearing her cowboy boots and cowboy hat she got for her birthday along with a pony that lives in the barn, even though Mel tries to bring it in once and a while.

One happy family was living in the house, all thanks to the court and Joe offering to take Mel and Linda as his own.


End file.
